


Glitterbombed

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Darko gets an unpleasant surprise at work.





	Glitterbombed

Jorvik activity was spiking, no doubt the savior was making more portals to where the precious Sun was kept. It was keeping Darko busy, constantly returning to check on the Sun to make sure she was still there. It was a bother, but at least it got him away from the snickering of the Riders. They thought it was just sooo funny that he had gotten beaten by that damn squirrel, as if they weren’t all too scared to face Fripp themselves.

Whatever.

He at least could feel smug as he checked on the giant floating crystal. Still there. No cracks. No signs of resistance. Excellent.

Now to check were the current portal to Jorvik was this time. 

He looked over the side of the island he stood on, seeing the portal there again. It had been opening in the same place several days in a row now, which was both odd and concerning. By Dark Core’s intelligence the druids didn’t have a keystone or portal gate to that location, surely they weren’t able to make one so quickly? There wasn’t even anyone alive anymore to make the druids a keystone. 

There she was again, down there looking up at the Sun. Unable to get to the prison to help. It made him smirk. 

The smirk faded when more people came through the portal, more riders on horses carrying random things. To his great insult they had the audacity to set up a picnic, laying out a red and white blanket and food. They dare laugh and joke while he was up here trying to intimidate them?

He huffed and stomped away, debating whether or not it would be worth the explanation to summon Garnok’s assistance to deal with the pests. They didn’t seem interested in getting up here to save their Sun, so what were they doing in this terrible and toxic place?

He peeked over the side and found out: they were starting a fire and making excited noises about bags of white they were holding. Insolent fools! 

Darko stomped away again, pacing. He couldn’t leave while they were here in case they tried something. But he didn’t want to just stay up here waiting for them to maybe do something. He’d get a solid thrashing if he summoned Garnok without an actual threat to justify the summoning. 

The smell of burning and sugar made him look back over at the floating crystal. What was that? 

He had to walk around the crystal before he found the burning goo splattered on the Sun’s prison. What? A thwap and hot goo slapped the back of his head, making him jump and hastily try to get the burning sugar out of his hair, his hands covered in marshmallow. 

He heard cheering down below, making him snarl and and glare down at the group gathered down below. They were bouncing and high fiving while someone loaded a…

Where did they get a catapult?

“Backup! I need backup!” Darko hissed into his radio, running from the edge as more marshmallows were launched by catapult and slingshot. 

“What?” the bored voice was either Jessica or Sabine, he didn’t know who was monitoring Dark Core transmissions right now.

“I said I need backup!” Darko snapped.

“What for?” the bored voice was not impressed or rushed.

“They’re throwing marshmallows at me!” the moment the words were out of his mouth he realized his horrible mistake. The following moment was filled by hysterical cackling on the other end until the radio went dead.

Darko groaned and slapped his face, jerking back when he was reminded that there was still goop on his hand.

“Oy! Go away!” he shouted down to the crowd. Their response was water balloons. At least it helped with the sugar on him. 

“That’s it,” Darko drew upon the power of Garnok, summoning tentacles to his aid from the depths.

The rumbling from below made him grin wickedly, looking down at the terrified crowd below.

Why weren’t they terrified.

What were they doing with those buckets. Was that fish? Why did the rumbling stop?

He looked down, confused, but the tentacles did not appear like they were supposed to.

Another barrage of balloons landed on and around him, a cloud of sparkles enveloping him as he swatted and jerked away, thoroughly covered in glitter.

Fortunately for Darko the group ran out of supplies and left soon after the glitter bombs, but he was greeted by humiliating laughter when he returned to base and the Dark Riders saw him.


End file.
